


An Awkward Awakening

by AlixWrites



Series: Jarchie [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixWrites/pseuds/AlixWrites
Summary: A series of possibly awkward, possibly hot, possibly kinky interactive Jarchie encounters that you can vote on outcomes of the storyline or submit prompts to.(check notes for Gmail or use the comment section, subscribe if you feel like it)





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> You can email me (alix.hunt.writes@gmail.com) prompts or scenarios that you would like me to write, no conditions, but no promises that it will be good.

Waking up, Archie rubbed the sleep from his eyes and turned to see if his friend, Jughead, was awake. They had a sleepover and were up all night talking about 'who's the hottest chick' or other things along those lines. Though Archie would honestly rather be talking about guys. He and Kevin, his best friend's gay best friend, got along well because they had a no strings attached deal that was off whenever anyone suspected anything of it and back on only days later. Archie was in an even more awkward position now.

He was lying motionless next to his best guy friend, who he's had a major crush on for almost a year now. His eyes were fixated on only one thing, a very obvious bulge supported by the beanie-wearing-brunette that lied about four feet from his own still figure. The breathtaking view of the silhouette that lay still with an occasional shifting caused excitement to surge through him.

A faint moan escaped the soft, parted lips of the brunette which caused Archie to join him in this state of awkward hormonal bliss. All Archie could do is pray that Jughead would stay asleep long enough for Archie to will away his boner. Another moan escaped the boy next to him. But it sounded more, well Archie couldn't tell, but he could tell that there was no chance of his boner dismissing itself without some sort of action.  
"No, Arch, we cant," a concerned voice broke his train of thought,  
"They'll find us," was Jughead really having a wet dream about Archie? A few more moans and mumbled phrases flew out of him then a muffled shakey cry called Archie's attention to the boy who no longer had hard-on of any sort and a small wet patch on the front of his sweatpants which was very visible thanks to an unconscious decision to kick off the comforter that covered the redhead next to him.

Now Archie was faced with two choices:  
1\. wake him up and confront him  
Or  
2\. try to fall asleep and avoid him until he forgets what he just witnessed

It's time for you to vote, after a month of people voting I will make a part 2 with whatever choice has more votes (if anyone actually votes).>


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not what you voted for but I couldn't help it. Please still enjoy it and don't worry, there will be a confrontation within the next three chapters. I promise.
> 
> -AlixWrites

His mind is now overloading. He has over 100 questions at this point but can't clear anything up. Archie can't even think straight! He mutters one simple word hoping to wake Jughead  
"Fuck."  
The other shifts almost onto Archie, who is sitting up legs crossed, but stopping less than an inch away to breathe on his thigh. This causes a not so muffled and unexpected moan to fly out of his awkward grin. He slaps a hand over his mouth immediately after, hoping no one heard it. Jughead's beautiful blue eyes flutter open and Archie stares in awe.  
"Arch-"  
He pauses, realizing he has come face to face with a surprisingly large tent.  
"I'm gonna go for a run. Bye."  
He rushes out that sentence and darts out of the room forgetting to grab a shirt. He is now sprinting away from his best friend's trailer with a boner. Something he never thought was possible until now. He didn't even know where he was going. He left the key to his house in Jug's room. He wasn't going to wake up his dad to find him shirtless with a boner when he should be at Jugheads at, wait, what time is it? Archie reached for the pockets of his Bulldogs' sweatpants only to find nothing. He left his phone too. He saw another man running towards him, Kevin.  
"Hey Archie, what's the special occasion?"  
Kevin teased. He was standing way too close for this to be a friendly conversation. The redhead's face was redder than his hair and he couldn't function at this point.  
"Hey, you okay? Need some help?"  
He sounded like he was talking to a four-year-old who lost their mom. Archie nodded because this wasn't the first time Kevin 'helped him out' and he wasn't going to refuse the relief he so desperately craved.  
"My house?"  
His house was blocks away and Archie was in pain now.  
"No, here."  
Archie barely whispered it and Kevin grabbed his wrist rushing him behind the building that Archie didn't realize was there and propped him up against the cold brick wall. His pants slid past his hips. Kevin grabbed his length and went in.

-at the trailer-

"...Bye."  
It was now that he realizes his boxers were sticky.  
"Fuck,"  
'Did Archie know? Did I say anything? Is that why he left like that?' His mind was now going a million miles a minute. He was freaking out. It's five thirty AM. He shouldn't care, but he does. He can't help the way he feels towards the oh-so-undeniably-straight redhead. If only he knew that the redhead wasn't as straight as everyone else thought. This changed everything, or did it? Jughead couldn't tell at this point. He just wanted to sleep, and so he did... after an hour of trying his body finally gave in.

-behind the building-

"You still taste delicious,"  
Kevin said wiping the white fluid from the sides of his lips. Archie was in a post-orgasm trance and couldn't even remember what led him to this. He was slumped against the brick wall of a building he still couldn't identify, his sweatpants and boxer-briefs were around his thighs, his friend with quite a few benefits was filled with his cum. He was so perplexed by this situation he wasn't aware he was being helped up until he was on his feet.  
"So?"  
"So what?"  
Archie Andrews was, as always, completely clueless.  
"What happened before I found you all riled up?"  
"Um... it's kinda complicated, so..."  
His eyes rapidly shifted. Clouds, trees, shoes, anything but those hazel eyes he adored, though he would never admit to it.  
"Aww, do you even realize how adorable you are when you're flustered?"  
Kevin grew an impressive bulge by the time the sentence ended.  
"And now look what you've done, I'm all hot 'n bothered. Are you going to do something about this?"  
The blush across his face was now brighter than Cheryl's lipstick. The answer was kind of an obvious no so he didn't bother answering.  
"Goodbye, Archibald,"  
Kevin said jogging into Fox Forest. What a day, and it had barely even started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I'm so so so sorry it took me so long to write a chapter two, I had it done earlier, I swear! It got deleted somehow and I was trying to make this as good as possible due to the due date extension, please comment if you like it or have any ideas and it would mean so much to me if you took two seconds to give this work a Kudos, it's your choice.
> 
> -AlixWrites

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's really short, but I hope you like it. If you want me to continue the story then vote in the comment section please and thank you.


End file.
